The Letter
by T-man626
Summary: Cam delivers Landry's letter to Pendergast's family. Spoilers/missing scenes for 915 "Ethon".


**Author's Note:** Missing scene/spoilers for 915 "Ethon".

* * *

The Letter

Kathleen Pendergast was just taking a pizza out of the oven for lunch when the doorbell rang. "Cody! Please answer the door!" she called, carefully setting the tray down on the stovetop.

"Okay Mom!" the voice of her eldest son came drifting back. She was working on cutting the pizza when Cody came into the kitchen. "Mom? It's someone from the Air Force."

A weight took up residence in Kathleen's chest. Like any military spouse, she had nightmares that featured two uniformed people showing up to tell her that her husband had died. _Stop it_, she told herself. _This person could be here for another reason entirely._ But she couldn't think of one. Shaking her head, she wiped her hands on a towel and followed Cody back to the front door.

Cody had let the person into the entryway. Surprisingly, the individual wasn't in a uniform, but normal street clothes. Kathleen estimated that he was about her own age, if not a few years younger. Short black hair, bright blue eyes that searched the area warily and locked onto her the instant she appeared. He straightened up, not quite snapping to attention. "Kathleen Pendergast?"

"What can I do for you…?"

"Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, ma'am. I work at NORAD."

"With Lionel?" Kathleen's heart leapt in her throat. Something in Mitchell's tone…

"Yes ma'am." Mitchell looked pointedly at Cody. "Is there someplace we can talk?"

"I'm not going anywhere," the teenager informed the officer. "I'm the man of the house when Dad's gone. If you want to talk to Mom, you talk to me, too." Despite the tension, Kathleen had to smile.

So did Mitchell. "Okay, kid." He turned back to Kathleen, reaching into his jacket and pulling out an envelope. Once again, Kathleen felt her throat constrict. "Ma'am," Mitchell continued, "I hate being the bearer of bad news. But your husband died today, saving the lives of my team and his crew."

The world seemed to go out of focus. Kathleen felt her legs give way, and then the arms of her son and Mitchell were around her, guiding her to a seat in the dining room. Taking a few deep breaths, she managed to bring the world back into focus in time to hear Cody ask Mitchell, "What happened?"

"This," Mitchell waved the envelope he held, "is a letter from our CO, explaining everything."

"Colonel," Kathleen spoke up, fighting to keep her voice steady, "what happened?"

Mitchell sighed. "We were on a mission. The bad guys fired on your husband's carrier with a new weapon. He managed to keep them from firing again long enough to evacuate the crew." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Thanks to him, seventy-six crew and my team of four survived."

Kathleen was about to ask for more details when two small heads appeared in the doorway. "Mommy?" little Michelle asked. "What's going on?"

At the sight of the twins, Kathleen felt her heart break. "Come here, Michelle, Max." She motioned for them to join her and Cody. Warily, Michelle clambered onto the teen's lap while Max climbed into Kathleen's. "This is Colonel Mitchell," Kathleen introduced the officer. "He worked with Dad." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Kids, Dad…Dad died today."

Unfortunately, they understood, having lost their grandmother a year ago. Michelle immediately started crying, no noise, just tears. Max's eyes became over-bright, and his lower lip trembled.

Hugging Max to her, Kathleen looked back at the officer who'd brought the news. "I think you should go, Colonel."

Mitchell nodded. Placing the letter on the table, he got up and headed for the front door.

* * * * *

_I hate this part of the job, _Mitchell thought to himself as he climbed into his car. True, he hadn't been required to deliver the letter, but he'd felt an obligation to the late colonel who'd saved his life.

_But his sacrifice wasn't in vain. The Caledonians can leave. Seventy-six men and women survived._ By this point, he'd pulled out of the Pendergast driveway and was headed back towards the base. _Think I'll grab a couple of beers and congratulate Daniel on his part in this. After all, today was still a semi-victory._


End file.
